Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-7})(5^{11})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{-7})(5^{11}) = 5^{-7+11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-7})(5^{11})} = 5^{4}} $